1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, particularly an imaging device that displays an image, a display control method, and a program that executes the method in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging device such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (e.g., a recorder equipped with a camera) has been propagated which images a subject such as a person or an animal to create image data and records the image data as image content. Furthermore, an imaging device has been suggested which can confirm the image content by displaying an image becoming a recording target on a display portion at the time of the end of an imaging operation (so-called review display).
Furthermore, an imaging device exists which creates a plurality of images by a series of imaging operations, relates the plurality of created images to each other, and records the images. For example, an imaging device exists which relates the plurality of images created by a continuous imaging to each other and records the images. When the plurality of recorded images is reproduced in this manner, for example, a representative image to be set in a continuous imaging unit is displayed in a list and a desired representative image among the representative images displayed in a list is selected. Moreover, a plurality of images corresponding to the selected representative image can be displayed.
For example, an image display device is suggested in which a display size of each continuous image is adjusted depending on the number of the continuous image becoming the target of the list display and the plurality of continuous images is displayed in a list by the display size after the adjustment (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-296380 (FIG. 6)).